Lobo Mal
by del Licourt
Summary: — UA — O lobo em questão não é mau. Mas estava mal. — S&R Slash —
1. Termômetro

**Lobo Mal**.

* * *

O lobo em questão não era ma**u**. Mas _estava_ ma**l**.

* * *

— Pare de me tratar como uma criança, Sirius. — disse Remus com a voz abafada pelo cachecol. O outro simplesmente continuou a enrolá-lo com cobertores e edredons, como se não houvesse escutado o que o havia dito. 

— Talvez eu pare se você parar de _se comportar_ como uma.

Um suspiro, e então o silêncio perdurou no cômodo espaçoso.

Remus, obviamente, nunca imaginaria que cinco minutos a mais fora de sua casa, contemplando a neve que caía lentamente, flutuava no ar e então tocava o chão liso e branco, pudessem trazer conseqüências tão drásticas.

— UMA PEQUENA DEFINIÇÃO DE —  
_conseqüências drásticas_, para Remus Lupin:  
**um resfriado**.

Talvez, se ele houvesse se dado o trabalho de assistir ao noticiário, saberia que as temperaturas mais baixas do ano seriam marcadas naquela noite de 8 de Março de 1981. E, se ele soubesse, nunca teria preparado chocolate quente e sentado no deque, fitando o reflexo da lua no tapete de neve que se estendia por uns dois quilômetros, sabendo perfeitamente bem que a mesma imagem deveria refletir-se nos seus olhos enegrecidos e nublados.

Mas o fato de se achar realmente _muito sortudo_ provinha das conseqüências das conseqüências drásticas. Ou seja: das conseqüências que um simples resfriado lhe traria. Nunca teve uma imunidade muito alta, e sabia disso. Sabia tanto que agora até conseguia escutar a voz de sua mãe lhe sussurrando avisos — "_Está frio demais, Remus, entre!_", "_O que está fazendo aí fora na neve? Para dentro. Já!_" — e distribuindo ameaças, mas Lupin achara (em algum momento entre o instante em que entrou na sala com a boca roxa e o banho quente que havia tomado, no dia anterior), acima de qualquer ostentação, que ter provado o gosto da neve nos seus lábios macios perto de fazer 21 anos de idade fora o melhor preço que já pagara por um resfriado.

Agora, sua convicção parecia ter ido passear em algum lugar bem longe e fora do seu conhecimento, mesmo que ele sentisse que alguma parte do seu corpo ainda achasse que aquilo — ter ficado lá fora por cinco minutos a mais do que deveria — fora o certo a se fazer. Infelizmente essa parte do seu corpo se revelava como o seu dedinho do pé, o que realmente não influenciava muita coisa. A não ser que ele (o dedinho) estivesse gelado, então ele teria uma leve inclinação para mudar para o outro campo de batalha, aliando-se à garganta inflamada e aos olhos vermelhos.

Remus levou instintivamente a mão até a testa, para sentir sua temperatura. Estava um pouco mais alta que o normal, mas não achava que fosse o suficiente para estar delirando. Talvez pensar que o dedinho do seu pé está travando uma batalha contra a sua garganta e todas as outras partes do seu corpo que parecem protestar contra os cinco minutos a mais do dia anterior não fosse um delírio, no final das contas.

A voz grave de Sirius despertou-o de seus devaneios.

— Remus, _abra a boca_.

Só então Lupin percebeu que havia fechado os olhos, e ao abri-los ele enxergou o rosto de Sirius a poucos centímetros do seu. Sentiu um leve rubor tomar-lhe as bochechas e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Pra quê? — na verdade ele sabia muito bem pra quê, já que Sirius segurava um daqueles termômetros pra colocar abaixo da língua, mas quem sabe que tipo de coisa se passa na mente de Sirius Black? Ele poderia muito bem... amh. Remus balançou a cabeça, querendo espantar certos pensamentos — Hein, Sirius?

— Pra quê você acha que eu quero que você abra a boca, gênio? — e brandiu o termômetro a cerca de dois centímetros dos olhos de Remus — Captou a idéia?

Definitivamente havia captado a idéia. Mas, antes de responder qualquer coisa, tentou se lembrar como ele havia parado na casa do Black. Ele lembrava de ter ligado para Sirius, e o moreno percebeu pela voz dele que não estava bem. Então resolveu fazer-lhe uma visitinha surpresa e, julgando a casa do loiro muito fria para alguém naquelas condições — _o assoalho_, havia dito Sirius, naquela tarde. _Definitivamente o assoalho _—, carregou-o literalmente até sua casa. No começo Remus relutou, mas o moreno conseguia ser realmente eloqüente quando queria.

— UMA PEQUENA DEFINIÇÃO DE —  
_eloqüente_, tratando-se de Sirius Black:  
**aquela carinha de cachorro  
que caiu da mudança e quebrou a patinha**.

"Tem uma lareira lá", foi a razão que deu para convencer o amigo, uma afirmação à qual Remus respondeu com o seu levantamento típico de sobrancelha e sorrisinho cínico postado no canto dos lábios.

"E uma lareira vai curar a minha gripe", ele disse mais tarde, ao entrarem na Sala de Estar gigantesca da Casa Black, sarcasticamente, embora tivesse de admitir que o calor emitido pelas brasas era sem dúvida reconfortante.

"Gripe **e** possível resfriado.", corrigiu Sirius.

"Genial."

— Vamos, Remus. — e parecia mais falar com um cachorrinho (ou lobinho) do que com um homem de quase 21 anos — A boca.

Lupin semiabriu-a.

— Tudo bem. — Padfoot disse, como numa redenção — Se não tem mais jeito...

A cena que se passou a seguir foi, senão cômica, estranha. E isso pra dizer o mínimo. Sirius simplesmente aproximou o máximo que pôde o seu rosto do de Moony sem tocar sua boca e, no segundo seguinte, mordeu o lábio inferior dele com certa força.

— OOUCH — exclamou, colocando os dedo indicador e o do meio no lugar machucado, derrubando centenas de cobertores. E, voltando-se para Sirius: — Qual o seu problema?

— Você é o meu problema — disse um Black sorridente — Um problema gelado, resfriado e lupino. — Então, com um certo contentamento na voz, acrescentou: — Principalmente lupino. — e enfiou o termômetro abaixo da língua do amigo.

— Lupino, é claro — começou Remus, irônico, tomando cuidado para não quebrar o objeto na sua boca — Não sei por que você me associa tanto com lobos.

Padfoot, que já estava na porta da sala, pronto para entrar na cozinha, virou apenas e cabeça e disse:

— Tem um lobo feroz, sexy e louco por alguma aventura bem aí dentro de você, Remie — o seu sorriso agora não era mais debochado, e sim divertido — Só você não percebeu.

Um lobo feroz, sexy e louco por aventura, olha só. Remus pensou que, se dependesse de Sirius Black, ele passaria o dia praticando uivos. Bem, ele poderia esperar sentado, se quisesse, que aquele dia nunca iria chegar.

— SÓ RELEMBRANDO AS —  
_frases_ que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia:  
**nunca diga nunca**.

* * *

Mau - o contrário de bom, nocivo, maldoso, perverso, ruim.  
Mal - doente, com dor, que não se sente bem.

Espero que tenham entendido.  
Até o segundo capítulo! 


	2. Chá

**Lobo Mal**.

* * *

O lobo em questão não é ma**u**. Mas _estava_ ma**l**.

* * *

Remus contou, com uma preocupação desmasiadamente desnecessária e exasperada pressa, o tempo que Sirius passou na cozinha fazendo um chá Lemon&Ginger¹. Quando os primeiros três minutos se passaram, ele começou a ficar alerta à qualquer tipo de som que não fosse o barulho de armários abrindo, xícaras sendo colocadas em pires, colheres batendo no mármore da pia, saquinhos de chá sendo abertos e todo esse tipo de coisa. 

— REMUS — gritou Black da cozinha — AÇÚCAR OU ADOÇANTE?

— Adoçante, Sirius — disse Remus calmamente — E não estou ficando surdo.

"TÁ BOM." foi o que Padfoot gritou novamente, ignorando a última frase da sentença do loiro. Moony fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, cansado.

_Um potinho branco descansava em cima da prateleira do armário. Sirius checou se Remus estava mesmo dormindo, agarrou o pote, tirou a tampa e despejou na palma de sua mão dois comprimidos negros. Fechou novamente o frasco. Foi até à pia e lá triturou os dois comprimidos e jogou-os dentro do copo de chá. Mexeu até que se dissolvesse. Foi até a sala e tomou o amigo em seus braços, acordando-o levemente._

— _Beba, Moony_... _Prometo que terá belos sonhos._

Uma voz maciça, máscula e grave derreteu-se no ouvido de Remus.

— O QUE GRITOU —  
_a voz _de Sirius Black:  
**toc toc**? **lobo adormecido,  
a-cor-da!**

Ele abriu os olhos. Sirius olhava dele para o relógio em seu pulso, intrigado.

— Você realmente, _realmente _conseguiu dormir nos dez minutos em que passei na cozinha?

O outro deu um pulo — mentira. Mas teria dado se Sirius não tivesse estrategicamente se posicionado à sua frente — e abriu os olhos.

— O que colocou na minha bebida?

— Anh?

— Eu disse _o que colocou na minha bebida_?

— Mel, adoçante e eucalipto — o moreno elevou a xícara até que ela ficasse próxima do seu nariz, e inalou o perfume que vinha do conteúdo — Hmm.

— Haha — Moony deu uma risada seca — Você quer que eu acredite que não tem uma droga alucinógena aí dentro que vai me fazer delirar por oito horas seguidas?

— Acredite, Remus, se eu tivesse esse tipo de droga, teria te dopado há muito tempo atrás para evitar ouvir essas perguntas idiotas. "E outras coisinhas também, mas isso NUNCA vai chegar ao seu conhecimento, lobinho."

— Então você admite que colocaria veneno no meu chá. — setenciou, pegando a xícara.

— Não. Mas admito que colocaria alguma substância aí dentro que faria você ter um ataque de tesão ou qualquer coisa assim.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sirius girou os calcanhares e foi até o quarto.  
Remus não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Mas sabia que havia gostado.

* * *

Havia começado a chover e Sirius insistiu para que Remus deitasse na **sua **cama, vestisse os **seus **pijamas e calçasse as **suas **pantufas de lobinho.

— Você usa _pantufas_, Padds? — perguntou Moony, olhando com ceticismo para os lobos que sorriam para ele diretamente dos seus pés.

— Não são só pantufas, seu tonto — o outro deitou-se no chão com o rosto próximo aos pés de Remus e falou com as carinhas de lobo — São pantufas de lobinho!

A voz saiu tão fina e feminina que Sirius assustou-se consigo mesmo; levantou, deu a volta na cama e deitou-se sob as grossas cobertas pretas, vestindo apenas as boxers brancas de seda que havia ganhado de Lily no seu aniversário. O loiro virou-se para ele, incrédulo, enquanto se deitava.

— O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Ele terminou de se ajeitar e fitou-o do mesmo modo.

— Me deitando, oras. O que parece? Um ritual voodoo?

— Pensei que **eu **fosse dormir aqui, Black.

— E você vai. Aliás, nós dois vamos.

— Você não acha realmente que eu vou dormir com um homem.

O moreno deu um meio giro na cama, apagou a luz do abajur, deu outro meio giro e ajeitou o seu travesseiro. — Boa noite, Remus.

Um minuto de silêncio mórbido e tenso se espalhou acima da cabeça deles, até que o mais pálido dos dois se pronunciasse:

— O que você quer, Sirius?

Black mordeu o lábio inferior para não responder, mas pensou na sua resposta.

— O QUE PENSOU —  
Sirius Black, naquela noite_ fatídica_:  
**você.**

Vinte minutos se passaram, e só então Remie descobriu que Sirius havia arrumado as cobertas de tal modo que ele só poderia dormir confortavelmente se encostasse a sua barriga e seu tórax nas costas do moreno, deixando sua cabeça próxima à curva do pescoço dele.

— Maldito seja — ele praguejou, mas seus pensamentos diziam o contrário.

— O QUE DIZIAM —  
os _pensamentos_ de um homem com insônia:  
**você é tudo o que eu quero.**

* * *

¹ Lemon&Ginger Limão e Gengibre.  
Até o terceiro capítulo! 


	3. Sorvete

**Lobo Mal.**

* * *

O lobo em questão não é ma**u**. Mas _estava_ ma**l**.

* * *

Seis horas da manhã de **10 de Março de 1981**; o céu ainda estava escuro, uma névoa cinzenta e o tom de azul que podia ser encontrado nos olhos de Sirius davam lugar à uma linha amarela alaranjada no horizonte que indicava o nascer-do-Sol — aos poucos as nuvens se dissiparam, e o sol propriamente dito começou a aparecer, projetando-se por trás de colinas e montanhas. 

Ele sorriu, contente com seus raios mornos que desfaziam a neblina gélida da manhã, e adentrou pelas janelas vítreas abertas do quarto em que dormiam, tranqüilos, os nossos ilustres personagens.

Não, algo está errado nessa sentença. Até a parte de "adentrar as janelas" tudo bem, mas existe algo definitivamente errado nas palavras **nossos ilustres personagens **e **tranquilos**.

Talvez porque não houvessem _dois personagens _na cama, e sim um homem que acabara de completar 21 anos dormindo numa posição desconfortável. E ele definitivamente não estava tranquilo.

Remus J. Lupin levantou o tronco rapidamente, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo, e ficou sentado na cama. Olhou ao redor; o quarto quase todo branco e azul-perfeito, bem decorado e agora iluminado pelo Sol parecia grande demais para ele. Apalpou a extensão da cama que ele podia alcançar: algo estava faltando...

— SIRIUS ALIOTH BLACK! — o loiro gritou o nome completo do amigo, querendo parecer assustador.

— Que foi? Pra quê essa gritaria? — Sirius apareceu na porta do quarto só de calça jeans, com o tórax definido à mostra, segurando um pote de sorvete tamanho grande de Häagen-Dazs de Belgium Chocolate. O Lupin deixou o queixo cair ligeiramente; a imagem de Sirius parecia ser a visão do paraíso. Ele ergueu o braço fracamente, e projetou o dedo indicador para frente, apontando para o pote.

— S-so-sorvete — murmurou, levantando os olhos claros, brilhantes e suplicantes para encarar o Deus do Sexo parado à sua frente — eu quero.

— Você me chamou por que quer _sorvete_? — Sirius se aproximou do amigo e tocou sua testa — Nem pensar. Você está febril. — ele sentou-se ao lado de Remus na cama e colocou mais uma colher na boca.

— Sirius, _por favor_! — a voz daquele que tinha "um lobo feroz" aprisionado dentro do corpo saiu fina e esganiçada — Você sabe que eu sou viciado em sorvete, ainda mais de chocolate! Por favor, por favor, por favor! — o Black virou-se para o loiro e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

— CONTROLE-SE, HOMEM! — pediu, segurando-o pelo queixo — Pare de agir como uma criança birrenta!

— Você me deu um tapa! — as feições do Lupin confundiam-se entre incrédulas e irritadiças enquanto ele se levantava. Sirius sorriu; aparentemente havia conseguido o que queria — Sem o menor motivo!

— E o que _bocê fai dazê_? — o moreno perguntou, com a boca cheia de sorvete. Um erro, já que logo depois de engolir ele sentiu seu cérebro congelar, e mesmo assim encheu a boca novamente.

Vamos fazer uma pequena recapitulação: Remus foi obrigado a dormir agarrado ao seu melhor amigo, fato que ele detestou (mentira); Remus odiou perceber que as pantufas de Sis lhe serviam perfeitamente bem (mentira); Remus acordou sozinho **E **doente na cama de Sirius (verdade); Remus queria ir para a casa (poderia ser verdade); Remus completara 21 anos às seis e quarenta e nove da manhã daquele mesmo dia cinzento (a mais pura e cristalina verdade).

— Vou usar a força! — não era de se estranhar que o nosso querido amigo chocólatra tomasse medidas drásticas. Foi por isso que ele aproximou-se de Sirius em passos realmente lentos, a fúria estampada em cada pigmento do seu olho, e simplesmente... o agarrou pela camisa, o puxou e o beijou.

— O ESTRANHO RETRATO DE —  
_dois homens _agarrados no meio de um quarto:  
**de início, o moreno ficou simplesmente estático e de olhos abertos;  
segurando a colher numa mão e o sorvete na outra.**

Depois, passado o choque inicial, ele relaxou os ombros e, involuntariamente, pegou as mãos de Remus e colocou-as no seu cabelo. Este aceitou completamente a "ordem", deslizando levemente a língua, até então parada, nos lábios de Sirius — como se pedisse permissão para aprofundar o beijo, um pedido que ele concedeu —, que agora o abraçava pela cintura.

Um milhão de coisas passaram pela cabeça do Black — os primeiros pensamentos envolviam conforto, felicidade e euforia, passando por confusão e um pouco de inversão de papéis, já que, em todos os seus devaneios mais insanos, ele que tomaria a iniciativa para fazer tal coisa. Os outros não mencionaremos, por terem conteúdo impróprio para menores de 16 anos.

O que mais o espantava era que Remus o beijava com uma paixão doentia, e antes que ele percebesse estava deitado no sofá da sala, com um "lobo feroz" em cima dele! As mãos de Moony desceram pelo pescoço de Sirius, fazendo-o se arrepiar, e escorregaram pelo seu tórax descoberto. Remie prendeu os dedos indicadores e medianos na alça onde se passa o cinto da calça jeans de Sis e, pasmem! — tudo isso sem parar de beijá-lo.

Num movimento audaz, julgando as presentes circunstâncias, Padds levantou-se do sofá, obrigando o amigo a fazer o mesmo, e então tomou o controle da situação: jogou-o contra uma parede e, beijando-o com mais intensidade do que imaginava poder, achou a borda da blusa do Lupin e a ignorou, espalmando as mãos na barriga dele. Quando ia puxá-lo ainda mais para perto, eles ouviram uma batida.

Ofegantes, Remus com o lábio roxo, parecendo não entender o que havia acontecido, e Sirius com a boca totalmente vermelha, xingando até o último Deus de que ele lembrou o nome, os dois se separaram.

Toc toc.

— O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO, AFINAL —  
_Remus e Sirius_ viram com seus próprios olhos:  
**James e Lily Potter encarando-os pela porta  
de vidro que separava o deque da casa.  
**

* * *

Desculpa a demora! Se tudo der certo, o próximo capítulo é o último.  
Amo vocês, beijinhos. 


	4. Aniversário

**Lobo Mal.**

* * *

O lobo em questão não é ma**u**. Mas _estava_ ma**l**.

* * *

— Tudo o que eu peço é que vocês não falem "não é nada do que você está pensando!", porque **é sim **tudo o que eu estou pensando e um pouco mais. 

James e Lily estavam ambos sentados no sofá onde, alguns minutos antes, Remus e Sirius se agarravam. Jay parecia surpreso e irritado e Lily ria como se tudo aquilo fosse _muito engraçado_.

Bem, de fato, _era_.

— Olha, Prongs, eu não estou nem aí para o que você pensa disso — Sirius enlaçou a cintura de Remus com o seu braço e o puxou para perto de si. O loiro arregalou os olhos, mas não fez nada para impedir — Demorou muito até que eu conseguisse que isso se realizasse e agora eu não vou largar o Moony por nada nesse mun--

— NÃO, PADDS! — Jay interrompeu — Você não entendeu! Sabe, eu não me importo que vocês sejam... uh... _assim_. O que me incomoda é que vocês não me contaram! Eu pensei que fôssemos amigos!

— Nós somos amigos, Prongs. — Sissy disse, confiante — Só não queríamos fazer muito alarde para cima da nossa... uh... relação.

— Se isso é verdade, acho que vocês não deveriam ficar se agarrando dentro de uma sala com paredes de vidro — Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida.

— Mas agora isso não é mais um problema — explicou Black.

— ... não?

— Claro que não, Moony. Você vai morar aqui comigo. — os olhos de Remus se arregalaram ainda mais, e Sirius, achando-o extremamente fofo e vulnerável, deu-lhe um beijinho no canto dos lábios. Então, virando-se para o outro casal presente na sala: — Afinal, o que vieram fazer aqui? Eu estaria me divertindo muito se vocês não houvessem chegado numa hora tão inoportuna, sabe.

— O QUE SIRIUS QUERIA DIZER —  
a James e Lily, exatamente _naquele momento_:  
**se vocês não perceberam, eu quero continuar  
a sessão agarramento com o MEU lobinho.**

James sacudiu um saquinho prateado que estava segurando.

— É aniversário do Remie hoje — ele disse. — Pensei que você soubesse — completou, com um tom realmente sugestivo na voz.

Sissy quase caiu no chão de susto. Ele gritou um "AH, É MESMO!". Depois olhou solenemente para os Potter.

— E o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? — James pareceu pasmo; era Remus que falava — Não vêem que eu tenho um dia inteiro pela frente, comemorando com o Sirius?

Lily gargalhou e, puxando James pela barra da blusa, obrigou-o a deixar o presente numa mesinha. Antes de sair pela porta, ela disse:

— Com o Remus feroz assim, Sirius, você vai ter que tomar cuidado. Existem muitas garotas prontas para domesticá-lo por aí...

Lily bateu a porta. Sis jogou Remus contra ela e colou os dois corpos, encostando cada extremidade do seu contra o dele. Levantou os braços do loiro e os prendeu pelas mãos com as suas. Sendo o mais alto, abaixou um pouco a cabeça para deixar a face próxima à curva do seu ombro, e inalou o seu perfume. 

— Você tem um cheiro tão bom de merengue de morango com baunilha.

Sirius soltou o braço que estava segurando com a mão direita e rapidamente capturou-o de volta com a esquerda. Tendo a direita solta, ele tocou o pescoço nu de Remus e escorregou os dedos por ele. Fazia tudo com muita calma, como se quisesse gravar cada pedacinho, por mais ínfimo que fosse, da pele do Lupin. Deslizou a mão pela espádua e depois subiu para o rosto, demorando-se na boca, que acariciou com o polegar. Então se aproximou e apenas roçou os lábios nos dele, para depois morder de leve. Remus gemeu.

— Você tem cheiro de tudo aquilo que eu esperei a minha vida inteira para provar. E finalmente posso. — ele disse.

— Eu sempre sonhei com você. Com suas palavras, seus toques, seu cheiro. Eu amo tudo em ti. Seus sorrisos, suas lágrimas — embora não suporte ver você chorar —, seu rosto, suas manias, sua voz, seus olhos. Você é e sempre foi tudo o que eu quero. Agora que eu finalmente te tenho, não vou deixar você escapar. Não que eu ache que você queira. Sei que sou perfeito, mas desde que te conheci, amar demais passou a ser o meu único defeito. E eu te amo, seu lobo paranóico e sedento de atenção.

— Eu também te amo, Black, mas agora cala a sua boca e me beija logo.

— Posso fazer mais do que isso?

— Eram os meus planos desde que cheguei aqui. — Remus encerrou a conversa.

Sirius sorriu, muito perto do loiro. Deixou que os braços dele caíssem e no outro instante agarrou-o pela nuca, puxando-o para um beijo violentamente apaixonado. Moony correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, enlaçando a cintura do moreno e trazendo-o ainda mais perto, se é que aquilo era possível. Então introduziu as duas mãos dentro do bolso da calça dele e empurrou-o para o corredor, guiando-o, sempre sem parar de beijá-lo, para o quarto. Os dois caíram sobre a cama, o mais alto dos dois embaixo.

Os dedos do "paciente" procuraram avidamente pela barra da camisa do "médico" e o ajudou a despi-la. Ambos sorriam maliciosamente. Remus apoiou a palma das mãos no tórax de Sirius e depois agarrou os seus ombros, tomando impulso para chegar mais perto. Mordeu a curva entre o ombro e o pescoço dele, fazendo-o gemer. Ergueu-se sobre ele e encarou-o intensamente por alguns segundos.

— Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? — Sissy perguntou com a voz rouca. Remie sentiu todo o seu corpo de arrepiar com a voz e com o toque dele, que agora segurava o seu rosto com as duas mãos, e balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

— É tudo o que eu quero nesse momento.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, os dois estavam deitados na cama, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol de seda preto. Cada um numa ponta, ambos se encarando. Nenhuma palavra fora proferida — eles pareciam conversar com os olhos. Sirius brincava distraidamente com uma mecha do cabelo do loiro e parecia hipnotizado. O perfume dos dois se misturava no ar, uma solução excêntrica e perfeita de desejo lúbrico e inocência falaz.

— Posso chegar mais perto, te abraçar e nunca mais soltar? — Remus perguntou. O outro não respondeu. Parecia alheio tudo à sua volta. Tudo o que parecia importar era a presença do seu melhor amigo e amor. — Você provavelmente vai ficar doente. — completou.

Padds mirava os orbes de Moony, tentando desvendar o mistério contido nelas. Os vários tons de dourados tornavam-no perfeito. Eram tão lindos que ele não conseguia parar de examiná-los. A mecha de cabelo dele também o maravilhava. Era macia e sedosa, como a pele do Lupin também era. Achou um golpe baixo juntar tantos elementos maravilhosos numa só pessoa. Não havia como não se apaixonar por ele. Não que estivesse reclamando, é claro. Remus era seu lobinho lindo e precioso, e ele nunca queria perdê-lo. Balançou a cabeça. Ficar doente? Ele pagaria qualquer preço para ter o corpo dele contra o seu novamente. Puxou-o de leve pelo braço.

— Você vai ficar doente. — repetiu.

— Eu não ligo.

* * *

Primeira fic que eu acabo. Imaginem a minha emoção.  
Danke, danke, danke às garotas que me acompanharam: **Zia Black**, **May Malfoy Snape**, **Narcisa Le Fay**, **Luh Caulfield**, **Cristal Black**, **Juh**, **Moony-Sensei**, **Lyla Lupin**, **Srta. Abracadabra**, **Ju K.Lender**, **Condessa Oluha**, **Sweet Black Candle**, **Justaweirdowithnoname**, **Srta Mel Malfoy**, **Felpa Black** e **DW03**. Também à todas vocês que leram e não comentaram. Fica com vocês um mini questionário sobre a fic que eu fiz comigo mesma (hehe). Por favor, respondam também! É legal saber a opinião das pessoas e... até a próxima.:D.

**MINI QUEST.**

Personagem preferido: nessa fic? O Remus! FALA SÉRIO, ele tá muito fofo e gostoso pagando de lobo mansinho pra cima do Sis.  
Capítulo preferido: nham nham! Esse aqui!  
Quote preferida: aaai, essa fic está cheia de quotes, mas essa: "— Tem um lobo feroz, sexy e louco por alguma aventura bem aí dentro de você, Remie — o seu sorriso agora não era mais debochado, e sim divertido — Só você não percebeu." by Sirius no primeiro capítulo eu amay amay, e essa: "— Você tem cheiro de tudo aquilo que eu esperei a minha vida inteira para provar. E finalmente posso." by Remus também.  
Observação preferida: "O que pensou Sirius Black naquela noite fatídica: você."

É isso aí! Vejo vocês na "Lobo Mal com Gorro de Natal", a sequel natalina extra de Lobo Mal. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! Beijos, beijos, beijos,

mrsdellicourt.


End file.
